That I Am Up to No Good
by The-Queen-of-Hearts29
Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts couldn't have been better for me. I luckily passed, I thankfully got into the Auror's program, and best of all, I fell in love with my best friend. So when did things get so complicated?  Sequel to I Solemnly Swear
1. Prologue

**Hey People, I back! This is my sequel to I Solemnly Swear. It's going to take place after Hogwarts and is going to be from Scorpius' Point of View. The prologue is exactly what it seems like. A prologue. It's just some background information that is needed for the rest of the story, so don't worry. I will be getting back to the insanity we all know as Scorpius and Rose. Until then, tell me what you think;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Lily didn't know that when Scorpius pulled back from their hug and frowned, somebody smiled. She didn't know that this person walked down a dark hallway and entered a different empty classroom. Well, ALMOST empty, because also unknowingly to Lily, Nathan Corner was sitting in the middle of the room with a worried look etched on his face. She didn't know that the message that the owl brought her from Nathan was tampered with. She didn't know that he had actually been in this room for a couple of hours now, getting ready a surprise for her. She didn't know that he had been planning this for weeks, and that is the real reason why he was "avoiding" her.

Nathan's expression changed for the slightest second as the door opened, but it fell once again when he realized it wasn't Lily.

"Oh, it's just you. I wasn't expecting you. I thought you would be with Al or something," he said, looking around the person in the doorway without a second thought.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"Yeah, I was waiting for Lily. I told her to meet me here tonight, but as you can see she never showed."

"She's not going to come."

"Why not?" asked Nathan, with a confused looked growing on his face.

"Because she is with Scorpius Malfoy in a deserted classroom as we speak," replied the dark figure.

At first Nathan looked as confused as ever, but eventually all the confusion left his face and was replaced by pure anger and disbelief. "Why, I'll strangle the prat! I'll go over there right now, and I'll…" he shouted, but he let the treat trail off. Instead he whispered more to himself than anybody, "How could she do that to me? I love her."

"I know it's harsh, but are you really saying that you didn't expect it? Lily is such a loose cannon, while you are they kinda of person who plans exactly where you are going to step before you start to walk."

"Maybe you should just forget her," Natalie Brown then said, pulling out a bottle of firewhiskey. He smiled, but the smile was full of pain. Then she closed the distance between them, and kissed him full on the lips. He surprisingly didn't pull away.


	2. The Stars are Brightly Shining

**Chapter 1: The Stars are Brightly Shining**

I was waiting for Rose in the living room of her flat. She was still getting ready in her bedroom. She always seems to take forever, but you know girls. I have been sitting here for about an hour. I was really nervous about tonight. Tonight I was taking Rose out for her birthday, and I wanted it to be special. Of course I needed to top last year, but there was something more than that. I just wanted to do something sweet for Rose. She seemed to be a bit down lately.

I thought back to her last birthday where I planned an entire surprise picnic. I remembered her being worried about my feelings for her. She didn't believe that I could really, truly love her, but I do. I really do, and I reassured her of that. That day seemed like so long ago, though in retrospect it was only a year.

So much has happened in that year. Even though, I keep on telling Rose that she is the only girl I want in my life, she still seems to be slightly insecure about our relationship. Not enough that I feel that I should be worried about it, but she still does. I believe her previous relationships have a lot to do with that. The only two serious boyfriends Rose has ever had, both cheated on her. One with her cousin. Rose never completely forgave Roxanne for that night when she walked in on the two of them snogging.

I, though I would never admit to it, really actually appreciated it. First of all, I finally got to punch Ian Thomas in the face like I wanted to for years. Then there was also the fact that it got me in with Rose. I knew Rose liked me at the time, or I at least thought she did, due to a very hot snog we had a couple of weeks before. Rose had been avoiding me because of it. Anyways, though Rose was probably more upset than anybody on Earth at that moment, I knew I couldn't hide my feelings for her any longer. So I told her that I loved her, and we have been together ever since.

Then the rumors about Lily and me came out at the end my seventh year. They started because I was comforting Lily one night after she got stood up by her boyfriend, Nathan Corner. But apparently somebody saw the two of us, and thought something else was happening. Anyways, Nathan and Lily ended up breaking up over the entire ordeal. She still believe that he stood her up, while he said that he had been waiting for her for hours when somebody finally told him that she was with me, though he wouldn't tell who that somebody was.

I still remember Rose asking if the rumors were true. Her face looked so solemn, as if I had torn her heart into two pieces. I promised myself that I would never ever make her feel like that again, whether accidentally or not, as I told her that the rumors were most definitely not true. She seemed to perk up a little bit more after that, but I still believe that between that and her history of boyfriends, she unconsciously keeps me at arm's length to protect herself.

Rose, who was finally ready to go, then walked out of her bedroom, interrupting my thoughts. She was in a tight, strapless black top, with buttons down the front. She was also wearing jeans that made her butt look hot. She was also wearing these sexy, black heels. It was conservative enough for her to look classy, but sexy enough to make my mind go completely blank. I was one lucky man.

"How do I look?" she asked, giving a twirl.

"Rose, you look hot," I replied, frankly.

Blush rose to her cheeks, but it only made her look that much more attractive. Blushing really suited her.

I stood up, and she closed the distance between the two of us. She kissed me full on the mouth before saying, "I know I do, but are you sure I am appropriate for our venue. It really frustrates me that you don't tell me anything. How am I supposed to what to wear? I could be totally wrong at this moment, and I would never know until I get there. And how am I supposed to trust you? You're a boy, and boys never know how to dress right for a certain occasion. Especially a prat like you," she then rambled.

I cut her off by saying, "Rose you look perfect, though I do believe you would want to change out of those shoes. They may be bit uncomfortable."

She pulled out her wand and transfigured them from high heels to flats with just a flick of her wand.

She then continued to kiss me, and warmth spread throughout my body. I really hoped that she knew what she did to me.

I pulled away first glancing at the clock. I planted another quick peck on her lips and said, "Maybe we should head out."

"Where are you even taking me?"

"I don't even know why you ask me that every year," I replied, smirking. "You already know that I am not going to tell you anything. I swear; surprising you is that most annoying thing I will ever do."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't do it anymore. It would make both of our lives better," she then said.

I threw her another smirk before saying, "Not a chance."

I grabbed her hand and then I apparated. We ended up on the beach. The smell of saltwater flooded my sinuses almost instantly. There wasn't a person in sight (which was good), nor were there any lights (which was better). You could see the billions and billions of stars that lit up the night sky perfectly.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose then screeched. "You could have warned me that we were going to be apparating!"

I chuckled to myself.

She was always so dramatic.

"Would you stop screaming at an octave higher than most humans can hear and just enjoy the scenery?" I then shot at her.

"What sce-" she started. Her sentence was cut off by a gasp that escaped her lips. She had just noticed the stars. "They are beautiful Scorpius."

_They are nothing compared to you,_ I added in my mind. I thought about saying it out loud, but then I concluded that even though it was completely true, it sounded way too cheesy.

"_Accio beach blanket,_" I then said after I pulled out my wand. It took a second for the blanket to get to the spot where we were located. After it got here, I spread it out, sat down, and patted the spot next to me, indicating that she should sit there. She complied with my request.

"Hopefully the Muggles missing this blanket won't notice that it is gone," Rose then said before lying down to get a better view of the stars.

"Oh, they won't," I replied, and then I laid down next to her.

"Why do you say that?" she then asked with a slightly confused look upon covering her face.

I smirked at her and replied, "Newly-weds. They are kind of… occupied… at the moment."

She became more confused, not understanding my innuendo.

I almost laughed at her naivety, but I restrained myself. "They are doing the dirty deed."

A look of realization flashed past Rose's face before it settled on horror. "How and why do you know that!"

I just smirked at her some more and said, "See, I do my homework also. You aren't the only smart one."

She just proceeded to smack me in the arm and glared at me. I laughed.

There was a short silence between the both of us before she said quietly, "Do you know how Albus is doing?"

"Okay, as far as I know" I replied, honestly confused by her question. "You are still getting his postcards right?"

After Al broke up with Natalie towards the middle of our last semester at Hogwarts, he seemed to change a bit. There was really anything different about him so to speak. He still did rather well in his classes, and played Quidditch than anybody I have ever seen in a very long time. He was still his jovial self when we were all together, but sometimes I would find him alone. He wouldn't be doing anything in particular just sitting and staring into space or something.

When we all graduated, Al almost instantly got to offers to be on two great Quidditch teams. It had to have been his dream come true. He didn't answer either of them for a couple of weeks. We all thought because he could decide between the two. Then both Rose and I got our dream jobs. She moved into a flat close to Saint Mungo's, while I was looking for a flat downtown.

I asked him if he still wanted to move in with me, like we have always planned. Instead of saying yes like I thought he would, he told me that he decided that he was going to turn down both offers and travel the world for a bit. I was confused by his decision, but I told him that if that is what he wanted to do, then he should at least send me a postcard every month. He promised he would.

There was a huge debate about it between his family and him at first. His mother didn't want him to go on such an adventure just out of school, but he said he just wasn't ready to settle down yet. It was until after Harry stepped in saying that he was a grown-up now and could decided what he wanted to do with his life for himself, Ginny actually let him go. I guess Harry understood the idea of pre-mature adventures considering his past experiences.

Now we haven't seen Al for almost seven months, but he has not failed to keep his promise. I still receive a postcard every month from him, and, as far as I know, so did the rest of his immediate family and Rose. Overall, he seemed pretty happy to me. He would always tell me about something new he discovered or some new fact that he learned about some obscure place.

"Yeah, I am still getting them, but I feel like they have been getting shorter recently," she then replied, frowning slightly.

"Don't worry about it," I told her. "Al is a big boy, and he is so busy these days, exploring the world and all. Don't worry too much about it. He probably just found some girl or something."

Rose laughed and replied, "You are probably right. I just miss him so much, you know? I feel like our little circle isn't full without him."

I totally knew how she felt. I missed the three of us hanging out all the time like we used to. Plus without Al, I seemed to be losing my daily dose of man every day. Of course I have other guy friends besides Al, but it just wasn't the same.

Then Rose curled up next me, and my thoughts drifted away from Al and back to her. Neither of us said anything for a while. We just stared at the stars, taking in all the beauty that came with them.

"Scorpius, how do always seem to know exactly the perfect surprises for me? It's almost as if you know me better than I know myself. You are way too good for me," Rose then whispered.

I sighed. This is exactly what I meant. She would make a comment like this every once in a while, that would make me doubt that she understood how much I cared for her. I sat up and said, "Nope, we are having none of that tonight! Today is your birthday, and it is all about you. Just think of me as your personal slave of the day."

She also sat up and replied with a grin, "I kind of like the sound of that. A personal slave could be very useful."

"How so?" I then asked, slightly curious.

"Well," she said, with a devious grin appearing on her face, "I could make you mow my lawn for one."

"You don't have a lawn," I replied, matching her grin. She moved slightly closer towards me.

"Well then, I could have you cook for me or clean my house," she then said, slowing leaning in to me. I knew what was coming next.

"I burn water, and you know you would just walk behind me, fixing everything I touched in your flat if I tried to clean it."

I waited another second for her lips to meet mine. The way she was leaning over, I could just see a little bit of cleavage. I quickly looked back up at her eyes, trying to restrain myself for another second.

"Is there nothing else you could think of for a personal slave to do?" I then whispered, letting the grin drop from my face.

Her grin just widened. "Well, there is this one thing that I think you may be able to handle," she said, seductively.

"Now what I that?" I asked, pretending to misunderstand her suggestion. This was starting to become fun.

"I think you know what I mean."

"I am pretty sure I don't. Maybe you should tell me."

She leaned and whispered in my ear, "I think that you should…"

A million ending to that sentence ran through my head, but she said nothing instead.

"Yes?" I asked, urging her on.

She didn't answer me. Instead, she ran a hand through my hair and then let it settle on the back of my neck. I felt tingles where her hand touched my bare skin. I pulled her into my lap, and wrapped my arms away her waist. Our lips were merely inches apart. I once again, had to hold myself back from just completely having my way with her. I didn't want to do anything that may hurt her.

She was driving me insane.

I don't think she realizes the effect she has on me.

I know she doesn't realize the effect she has on me.

I was really hoping that she was being serious, and not just messing around. We have been together for about a year now, and never once has she given and inclination that she wanted to take our relationship to the next level.

We have talked about it though. Not only was it one of the most awkward-est relationship talks we have ever had, it was also the most embarrassing. I told her the truth, though I knew she already knew the most of it. It wouldn't be my first time sleeping with a girl, but I told her it would be different with her. She wouldn't be just another girl that I would shag in an empty room. She was Rose. So on the other hand has never been with a guy that way. Both stories make sense though. Both her previous boyfriends were huge gits, while all of my previous girlfriends were huge whores.

I told her that I would wait until she was ready, and we never mentioned it again. Neither of us had to. I knew that she would be willing when she knew she was ready, and I would wait for her forever.

Wow.

I sound way whipped.

That's probably because I was.

I couldn't bring myself to care.

I loved her, and that was all that mattered.

She finally leaned in and closed the distance between us. I loved the feeling of her lips against mine. The way our bodies fit perfect together. The way her hair smelled so sweet, and how her hand felt against the back of my neck.

I pulled her closer to me, if that was even possible, before carefully laying us both down on the blanket. I could feel the heat radiating from her skin as she was lying on top of me. I ran my finger through her red hair, then along the nape of her neck. I felt her shiver against me. I slowly traced her lips with my tongue, and she responded by opening them slightly. I wanted more and more of her, as our kiss went from soft to urgent.

I reached down and let my fingertips her bare skin peeking out from under her shirt. I slowly dragged them up her side, as I felt her shiver again. I caressed her ribs for a moment, trying to go slowly and not rush her into anything. When I finally made it up to her bra, I tried reaching under it.

Rose stiffened, but she didn't try to stop me. But now I could feel the anxiety pulsing from her body. I sighed against her lips before pulling away slightly. "Are you sure?" I asked her.

She averted her gaze, and wouldn't look at me. She didn't answer at first, but I didn't need her to. I knew what she was going to say.

Finally, she pleaded with me, "I am sorry. You know I want to, but not tonight. I just can't tonight."

I smiled at her, and cupped her check with the hand that I just had under her shirt moments before. I rubbed it with my thumb, and tried to assure her, "Don't worry about it. It's alright."

I was about to roll off of her, when she grabbed my shirt and held me there. Her mischievous grin spread across her face once again, as her embarrassment from only moments before left her. She said seductively, "I just told you I didn't want to go too far tonight. I didn't mean you should completely stop."

I smirk, and complied with her request.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry everybody that it took me so long to finally post the first real chapter of this story. As you can hopefully see at this point, this story is going to be centered around Scorpius and Rose once again, though the prologue confused many. <strong>

**In this story, I am planning on having more about Lily and Al, considering they were two of my favorites from _I Solemnly Swear_, but I didn't follow their storylines as well as I did with Scorpius and Rose. I tend to lose details about characters when I have too many of them. (This is one of the main reason why I got rid of some of the Weasleys, or didn't mention them as much as the others.)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you have anything to say. (Even if it is just "Hi," or something alike that. I always feel more of an incentive to write when I see that people are reading.) Until then, much love,**

**The Queen  
><strong>


	3. Maybe Next Time I Should Lock My Door

**Chapter 2: Maybe Next Time I Should Lock My Door**

It was getting late, and Rose was falling asleep in my arms when I finally said, "We should probably get going."

She murmured something that I assumed meant that she agreed with me. I pulled her up into a standing position. I was pleasantly surprised when she wrapped her arms around me and said, "I love you."

Rose usually wasn't this mushy. I always thought she would be, considering the way she used to talk about falling in love and living happily ever after. It was part of the reason why I was originally so against dating her. I was never big on relationships; especially the long-term kind. When you add in some "cute-couple-ness" that is exactly where I basically quit. I think Rose understood that, so she tries to keep the sentimentality to a minimum. I guess I would have to add that to the reasons why I love her.

I apparated back to her house, and walked her to her room. She seemed like she was going to pass out while standing up. I chuckled to myself, pressed one last kiss to her lips, then apparated back to my house.

I ended up in the middle of the living room in my flat. It was dark, so I waited for my eyes to adjust while groping my way to my bedroom. I was about halfway through when I noticed something was off. Something felt weird. All of a sudden I saw movement in the corner of my eye. I saw a figure sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. I started to panic slightly. Why is there someone in my house? I didn't do anything to piss someone off, right? Nobody should want to kill me at the moment? I quickly pulled out my wand and shouted, "_Stupify!_"

There was a loud thunk as the person slipped to the floor. They hit a lamp on their way down, causing it to fall off the table and crash to the floor. I walked across the room, and fumbled for the light switch. I flipped it on when I finally found it. I looked to the corner of the room where the mystery person was unconscious, and then I proceed to groan. Not only was there a broken lamp on the floor that I would have to clean up, but the person that caused all this commotion was none other than Albus Potter.

I wondered for a minute what was he doing back? And even more importantly, what was he doing in my living room? His family, especially his mother, missed him until no end. It made more sense for him to be at their house then breaking into mine. Something was definitely up.

"Sometimes I just hate that kid," I grumbled to myself, as I walked towards my kitchen.

I found the largest bowl I owned. Then I transfigured it into an even larger bucket. I stuck the bucket under the sink and filled it to the brink with water. I wasn't sure if this was going to work, and it would cause just another mess to clean up, but he so deserved it after breaking into my house and scaring me to death.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," I then said, hovering the bucket of water towards Al's still unconscious body. Once it was directly over him, I tipped it. Water came spilling down. Next thing I know Al jumped up close to five feet in the air. He yelled, because he was now soaking wet. I waved my wand to fix the lamp and clean up the leftover water, trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Hey! What was that for?"Al asked, scowling at me.

"Nice to see you home, Albus," I then said, smiling at him. "That was just because I missed you."

"You are a stupid little git, Scorpius."

I just laughed.

"Here I am, in your flat after how many months," Al then said, "trying to tell you something actually very important and you are screwing things up by pouring water all over me."

I wondered what important thing he was talking about. He hadn't mentioned anything unusual in his postcards or anything about coming back to London anytime soon. Maybe Rose was right to worry.

"I just missed messing with you, Al," I replied. "You have been away for way too long."

He just roll his eyes, and I laughed some more. I really did miss him. Al quickly dried himself off with a spell, and then sat back down on the chair.

"Do you have anything to eat? I'm starved!" He then exclaimed.

"So you are not only invading my house, but you are stealing my food also?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," he replied.

"Well if you want something to eat, you are going to have to go get it yourself," I then said.

"Fine," Al grumbled, as he made his way to the kitchen. I heard pots and pans banging around, and something crashed. He then returned with a bag of chips that was sitting on the counter.

"You will be the end of me," I told him.

"Stop being so dramatic," he replied, in betweens shoving as many chips he could fit in his mouth.

"So why are you here, Al," I finally said.

He frowned and put the bag of chips down. This was bad. If whatever he was here for made him stop eating then we have some serious issues.

"I have a problem I need help with," Al then said.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly confused. Al seemed alright. There were no obvious injuries. He seemed well-fed. He wasn't sick.

"First of all, we got to get the reason why I left in the first place straight," he said, cryptically. He paused for a moment before saying, "Remember last year when Natalie and I broke up?"

I nodded. How could anybody forget? Usually Natalie is a really nice, cool girl, but after Al broke up with her, she went psychotic. She would eat one week, and then the next she would gorge herself with food. She would scream at anyone who tried to talk to her about it. It was one big entire mess. Rose kept on trying to get Al to talk to her, but that just seemed like suicide to the both of us.

"Anyways, a couple of weeks earlier I received a letter from an anonymous writer at breakfast," Al then continued. "Basically the gist of the letter requested that I meet the mysterious letter-sender the next Hogsmeade weekend, across the street from the Hog Head. I went more out of curiosity than anything. I didn't really put much thought into the letter. I did notice a few things though. First, the letter-sender's handwriting was neat. Way too neat. It seemed to be written on one of those Muggle computers, but someone definitely wrote this. Secondly, the ink had a slight glow, almost as if magic had touched it. It was really weird, but I thought it was cool.

"There was one other thing that I had missed that I really wished I hadn't. Apparently a picture of a door came with this letter, though I never saw it. It must have fallen out of the letter and was thrown away. Anyways, if I had seen that picture I may have not ever gone to meet the letter-sender."

"What was it a picture of," I then asked.

"I wouldn't know, would I?" he replied. "I never saw it, remember?"

"Then how do you know you wouldn't have gone to meet this person?" I asked, getting even more confused.

"Let me just finish the story. Do you remember that Hogmeade weekend when you and Rose ditched me?"

"Yeah, we both thought it was weird because you usually went off with Natalie to do whatever you guys do, but instead you went alone. Later when you broke up with her, we just assumed that it was just one of the first signs that you we getting tired of her," I replied, thinking back to that day.

Al nodded before continuing. "So there I was waiting for whoever sent me the letter. I waited for a really long time. Just when I was about to leave somebody showed up. It was some girl who reminded me a lot of Luna Lovegood, because she talked a lot about things that I assumed was nonsense."

I nodded while thinking of Luna and her two sons. They were one of the strangest families I have ever known, but it was nice when they would come over to the Potters'. They actually were an entertaining bunch.

Al continued on with his story. "So there she was, talking about these things she that I had no idea about. I was really confused. So I asked her who she was, why she wanted to talk to me, and why she was being all cryptic about it? She told me that she couldn't tell me who she was, but she was there to offer me a job. I told her that I still wasn't out of school, so I couldn't have a job. She told me that she wouldn't expect me to start until after I graduated, but she wanted to give me a lot of time to think. She then explained that they needed me to retrieve things from back in time.

"My first thought was that this was cool, and I totally would do this. She told me to just think on it. I would have to break up with my girlfriend, and leave without actually telling my family where I was going. I thought I could deal with that, and I broke up with Natalie later that week. There was only one thing that made me think about declining this job."

"Let me guess. It was when you go those offers to play on those Quidditch teams. That's why it took you so long to decide," I then said.

"Exactly. It was my dream, but I think my curiosity of the other job outweighed that. It was one of the hardest and worst decisions I have ever made in my life. I should have just taken one of the offers, and then my life would have been so much easier. So anyways, I sent a letter to the lady that I still don't know the name of, basically asking her when I start. She told me to meet her in front of the door to the Department of Mysteries. I almost didn't go, thinking about Lucy."

Lucy is Al's cousin who died in the Department of Mysteries one day. It was very traumatic for the entire family. They never expected her to get hurt. Though I have heard stories about what the Unspeakables do in the Department of Mysteries, I've never heard of anybody dying in there because of an accident. Nobody saw it coming.

"But again," Al said, "my curiosity got the best of me. I met her exactly where she asked me to. She took me just directly inside of the door. She then gave me a Time-Turner, and told me that I would have to go back an hour and pick up the stuffed toy located right where we were, hide, and then waited until I was back into the present. So anyways, I have been doing these little jobs, going further back in time each time. Overall, I was really confused as to what the point actually was. I would send you guys postcards in between making up stuff about the next country I was staying in, so that you guys wouldn't worry about me. I never actually left the country, and you were actually only a couple of floors away from me.

"Eventually things started getting a bit shaky, and I started to get worried. They were having me go further and further back. Then one day she told me that she wanted me to go back all the way to when my dad was a kid. She wanted me to grab a bunch of Time-Turners. Apparently, my father broke a bunch of them when he was in about his fifth year. I'm not really sure though, because he never really liked talking about that night. Neither of my parents or my aunt and uncle has. I, of course, told her no because Time-Turners only go backwards not forwards. I would have to wait all those years. That meant I would actually never be able to see any of my family again, considering I will be about double the age I should be."

"Okay so you quit, and now you are here. That's a good thing, right? I don't really see the problem," I said.

"Well, the thing is that one of the requirements of the job was that I wasn't allowed to quit. No matter what. That Time-Turner was a prototype, and it only worked for me. All of the original ones were broken, remember? The Unspeakables had this entire scheme planned out so that they could get some of the old ones, so that they could duplicate them. Meaning that job was specifically made for me."

"How did you get here then?"

"I ran away."

I stared at him for a moment with my mouth wide open. He looked slightly uncomfortable under my gaze and said, "What?"

"So what you are saying is that you accepted a job without knowing exactly what you were doing. One that you technically couldn't get out of. You lied to everybody you know. You broke up with your girlfriend. And now, let me guess. You ran away from the Department of Mysteries, and you want to hide out in my flat?" I sad, feeling the anger bubble up inside of me.

Al's face went from white to deep, scarlet red in under a couple of seconds. He nodded bashfully. Then he mumbled, "There were so many signs to not take the job. I can't believe I didn't see them then."

"Al! I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were this stupid!" I then exclaimed.

"What was I supposed to do? I thought that my life would go back to normal after everything ended. I didn't think that I would lose my entire family! So I panicked and ran. You were the first person I thought of running to!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't care what you do. Just let me stay in your flat until they forget about me!" Al then said.

I sighed and said, "That's it! We are going to see your father tomorrow, and we are going to get him to fix this!"

"No!" Al then yelled, looking more scared than ever. His face was pale, white. "We can't!

"Al, you know the Unspeakables aren't going to be happy when the realized their lapdog is gone. They aren't just going to stop looking for you. You know you father has a lot of power in the Ministry of Magic. He could probably talk to somebody and fix everything for you."

"Do you know how hard it is to be the son of somebody so famous?"

"Yeah, but at least you father was famous for being good," I grumbled.

"I know, but sometimes it's even worse that he was so good. Nobody expects you to be amazing, no offense, but everybody assumes that I will be because I am Harry Potter's, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One's son. All I ever wanted to do was be as great as him. When I got this job, I thought that that was exactly what I was going to be. How do you think it will feel like when I show up at my parents house and have to explain to them one of the biggest screw-ups of my life! Especially since it kind of, indirectly, involves him. I can practically see the headlines now, 'Maybe the Apple Does Fall Far from the Tree' or 'Potter Boy Messes up Entire Ministry Plan.' I always thought that James would be the one in trouble after he graduated, but even he is doing well. Between him, Uncle George, and Fred I have never seen the business doing so well."

I sighed again and stared at Al's pleading figure. "What am I supposed to tell Rose?" I then asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "You won't have to tell anybody anything. All you have to do is let me hide out here until the coast is clear."

"I can't lie to her."

"Please, do it for me," he then begged.

I thought it over for a moment before saying, "Albus Severus Potter, I swear, if we get in even a little trouble I will Avada Kedavra you before you can even say you are sorry," I finally replied.

"Thanks, Scorpius. You really are the best mate anybody has ever had," Al then said, smiling.

I knew this was going to end badly, but I couldn't say no to him.


End file.
